warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadows Over Silverpelt
DON'T MISS THE NEXT —ADVENTURE— STARCLAN’S WAR #2: WHISPERS OF WARRIORS R'obinpaw sniffed the air around him. It was a nice, warm day in early newleaf, and prey was abundant in all the forest. He could pickup the scent of several squirrels, mice, voles, ''badgers, many different types of birds, and ShadowClan. ShadowClan? In ThunderClan territory? They shouldn't be here! he thought. Robinpaw suddenly became more alert. He listened for any pawsteps. He didn't hear any, but that didn't mean he still couldn't be cautious. He sniffed the air once more, just to make sure his nose wasn't tricking him. But when Robinpaw sniffed the air again, he knew: it was ShadowClan. For sure. He rushed into camp as fast as he could to inform Foxstar about what he had discovered. But when Robinpaw got there, everyone was gone, except for Maplepelt and Pumatail, two of the ThunderClan warriors. Robinpaw walked quickly up to Maplepelt. "Where is everybody?" he asked. "Fighting, my dear," she responded. "Fighting?" said Robinpaw, confused. "Why didn't anyone tell me? And I need to talk with Foxstar!" "The past is the past, dear, and now we must wait and pray to StarClan that everyone will be okay." '''WARRIORS THE PROPHECIES BEGIN Book One: Into The Wild Book Two: Fire and Ice Book Three: Forest of Secrets Book Four: Rising Storm Book Five: A Dangerous Path Book Six: The Darkest Hour THE NEW PROPHECY Book One: Midnight Book Two: Moonrise Book Three: Dawn Book Four: Starlight Book Five: Twilight Book Six: Sunset POWER OF THREE Book One: The Sight Book Two: Dark River Book Three: Outcast Book Four: Eclipse Book Five: Long Shadows Book Six: Sunrise OMEN OF THE STARS Book One: The Fourth Apprentice Book Two: Fading Echoes Book Three: Night Whispers Book Four: Sign of the Moon Book Five: The Forgotten Warrior Book Six: The Last Hope DAWN OF THE CLANS Book One: The Sun Trail Book Two: Thunder Rising Book Three: The First Battle Book Four: The Blazing Star Book Five: A Forest Divided Book Six: Path of Stars A VISION OF SHADOWS Book One: The Apprentice's Quest Book Two: Thunder and Shadow Book Three: Shattered Sky Book Four: Darkest Night Book Five: River of Fire Book Six: The Raging Storm THE BROKEN CODE Book One: Lost Stars Book Two: The Silent Thaw Book Three: Veil of Shadows Book Four: Darkness Within STARCLAN'S WAR Book One: Shadows Over Silverpelt Book Two: Whispers of Warriors Book Three: Blood of a Rogue Book Four: Ghost of a Mentor Book Five: The Tenth Life Book Six: The Last Battle EXPLORE THE WARRIORS WORLD Warriors Super Edition: Firestar's Quest Warriors Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy Warriors Super Edition: SkyClan's Destiny Warriors Super Edition: Crookedstar's Promise Warriors Super Edition: Yellowfang's Secret Warriors Super Edition: Tallstar's Revenge Warriors Super Edition: Bramblestar's Storm Warriors Super Edition: Moth Flight's Vision Warriors Super Edition: Hawkwing's Journey Warriors Super Edition: Tigerheart's Shadow Warriors Super Edition: Crowfeather's Trial Warriors Super Edition: Squirrelflight's Hope Warriors Super Edition: Graystripe's Vow Warriors Field Guide: Secrets of the Clans Warriors: Cats of the Clans Warriors: Code of the Clans Warriors: Battles of the Clans Warriors: Enter the Clans Warriors: The Warriors Guide Warriors: The Ultimate Guide MANGA The Lost Warrior Warrior's Refuge Warrior's Return Graystripe's Adventure The Rise of Scourge Tigerstar and Sasha #1: Into the Woods Tigerstar and Sasha #2: Escape from the Forest Tigerstar and Sasha #3: Return to the Clans Ravenpaw's Path #1: Shattered Peace Ravenpaw's Path #2: A Clan in Need Ravenpaw's Path #3: The Heart of a Warrior Ravenpaw's Path SkyClan and the Stranger #1: The Rescue SkyClan and the Stranger #2: Beyond the Code SkyClan and the Stranger #3: After the Flood SkyClan and the Stranger A Shadow in RiverClan NOVELLAS Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen Cloudstar's Journey Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Dovewing's Silence Mapleshade's Vengance Goosefeather's Curse Ravenpaw's Farewell The Untold Stories Tales from the Clans Shadows of the Clans Legends of the Clans Path of a Warrior A Warrior's Spirit ALSO BY ERIN HUNTER SEEKERS Book One: The Quest Begins Book Two: Great Bear Lake Book Three: Smoke Mountain Book Four: The Last Wilderness Book Five: Fire in the Sky Book Six: Spirits in the Stars RETURN TO THE WILD Book One: Island of Shadows Book Two: The Melting Sea Book Three: River of Lost Bears Book Four: Forest of Wolves Book Five: The Burning Horizon Book Six: The Longest Day MANGA Toklo's Story Kallik's Adventure SURVIVORS Book One: The Empty City Book Two: A Hidden Enemy Book Three: Darkness Falls Book Four: The Broken Path Book Five: The Endless Lake Book Six: Storm of Dogs THE GATHERING DARKNESS Book One: A Pack Divided Book Two: Dead of Night Book Three: Into the Shadows Book Four: Red Moon Rising Book Five: The Exile's Journey Book Six: The Final Battle NOVELLAS Alpha's Tale Moon's Choice Sweet's Journey Tales from the Packs BRAVELANDS Book One: Broken Pride Book Two: Code of Honor Book Three: Blood and Bone Book Four: Shifting Shadows Book Five: The Spirit-Eaters STARCLAN'S WAR ---- WARRIORS SHADOWS OVER SILVERPELT Moonwatcher908 WARRIORS FANON WIKI An Imprint of WarriorsFanonWiki''Publishers'' Special thanks to Boo Bear Shadows Over Silverpelt Copyright © 2020 Moonwatcher908, Inc. Saga created by the Erins text Nobody cares about Copyright pages But please, DO NOT recite this book or whatever. That's illegal. For Baxter STARCLAN'S WAR ---- WARRIORS SHADOWS OVER SILVERPELT 'ALLEGIANCES' THUNDERCLAN LEADER FOXSTAR ---''' ginger tom with white fur on the end of his tail DEPUTY 'MORPHOWING ---' sleek black tom with bright, blue eyes MEDICINE CAT 'VIOLATAIL ---' scrawny old she-cat with purplish-gray fur '''APPRENTICE, EAGLEPAW WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits) FLAMEPELT ---''' old tom whose pelt is half black, half ginger '''APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW LEAFCLAW ---''' young tortoiseshell she-cat 'SILVERCLAW ---' slim, silver tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes '''APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW ASHHEART ---''' dark gray tom '''APPRENTICE, VOLEPAW MAPLEPELT ---''' old, dark brown she-cat 'PUMATAIL ---' light brown tabby she-cat, formerly of WindClan '''APPRENTICE, LIGHTNINGPAW PATCHFUR ---''' small tortoiseshell tom with patchy fur '''APPRENTICE, HEDGEPAW OWLFEATHER ---''' light gray she-cat with amber eyes '''APPRENTICE, BRIARPAW 'REDFOOT ---' battle-scarred tom with red-ish paws SHADOWCLAN WINDCLAN RIVERCLAN SKYCLAN CATS OUTSIDE CLANS Category:Content (Moonwatcher908) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)